


Magnificent

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal destruction, Character Death, Come Inflation, Come Vomitting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ero Guro, Gross, Large Cock, M/M, Mindbreak, Monsters, Mutants, NSFW Art, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Prolapse, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports, urethra fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Wesker takes part in a little experiment with the Tyrant.
Relationships: Tyrant/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of something I wrote back in 2018.

A small droplet of blood formed as Wesker pressed the needle into his arm and injected himself with the prototype virus that Birkin had given him the day before.

His final gift.

After what had happened. After how they had parted way. He doubted he'd ever be able to see the man face-to-face again.

It was his own fault. He had been so stupid.

His teeth clenched in anger as he pulled the syringe away and set it back in its case. He unbound the tourniquet around his bicep and flexed his arm a few times with a resigned sigh.

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

It was over.

He sat down and threw his head back, staring at the fluorescent tubes illuminating the ceiling.

He felt nothing.

Perhaps that was a good sign.

At least he was not turning into a mutant creature or a zombie.

He twirled in his computer chair. This was the boring part of his plan now.

He had to wait.

Wait for whatever he had injected himself with to either destroy him or elevate him to new heights.

Wait for his little piggies to make their way to the laboratory. Provided any of them had made it this far. He had ran into Chris about an hour ago and they had sent dear Lisa Trevor to hell together. He knew Chris would require a bit of help here and there. Although he was his best man in terms of marksmanship and reliability, he was not the sharpest tool in the box.

Another twirl in his chair accompanied by another long sigh.

He still didn't feel any different.

A bit horny, maybe. But he always more or less did. Perhaps thinking about Chris had heated his blood a little.

He needed something to distract himself with.

His wandering eyes stopped on the Tyrant floating in suspended animation inside of the giant test tube next to his desk. The culmination of years of research. And the plan was to let it murder him.

How poetic.

He had always been rather fond of the creature. Tall, ghoulish, and built to kill. He glanced over its remarkable musculature and licked his lips.

Big, bulging physique, defined, yet twisted, like a Greek god was put back together by Dr. Frankenstein.

His hungry gaze fell upon the Tyrant's manhood, just as gigantic as the rest of it. The soft length almost down to its knees. Bright red, engorged veins slithered like rivulets on its alabaster surface. Folds upon folds of abundant foreskin drooped at the tip of the shaft. Ponderous balls hung below, rotund and full.

Wesker's breath had grown heavy now.

Needy.

A thought crept at the back of his mind. If the virus he had just injected himself with worked as intended, then his improved body could potentially withstand to satisfy this humongous monster.

What an enticing prospect.

"Surely, a bit of exercise won't hurt you." Wesker whispered, as if somebody might hear him. His voice dripped with unabashed lust.

He could not let the occasion pass him by. He was the only one who might survive a sexual encounter with the mutant. He was confident in his capacities. Not so much in the Tyrant's own needs. Whether the creature decided to kill him or fuck him was unsure. Regardless, he had to die one way or another to kick his masterplan into action.

Might as well die trying to get laid, he thought. After all, what better way to test the Tyrant's more peculiar abilities to the fullest than to volunteer his own body for an experiment. A scientist to the core, he just couldn't resist gathering information on the creature's behaviour.

Wriggling his fingers happily before pressing the release command on the computer, his heart fluttered at the thought of what was about to happen. He dearly hoped the Tyrant would be in the mood to have fun rather than in the mood to destroy.

The liquid drained from the oversized test tube and, mere seconds later, the beast awoke. It glanced around, its gaze almost instantly fixating upon the only human in the room and never letting go.

The glass container was lifted from around it and the creature was freed for the very first time.

The project had taken so many years to perfect. So much work. So many sleepless nights.

And now, there it was before him.

His greatest achievement.

The ultimate lifeform.

Wesker knew its first instinct would be of a violent nature. He had to distract it and he knew exactly how he was going to do so.

As soon as the Tyrant stepped out of its chamber, he grabbed its flaccid member with a firm hand and began stroking it.

The mutant froze, confused at the sensation. It had been conditioned to react to stimuli, to show aggression towards gunshots and screams. This stimuli, however, it did not know what to make of it. The laboratory was quiet. The human before it showed no signs of fear. Thus, the Tyrant let itself be touched in this manner without any truculence.

Smiling, Wesker used both of his hands to work the creature's length. It felt so heavy and tremendously hot. The wetness caused it to sheen in the dim teal lights of the room, making it look even more otherworldly. It didn't take much time before the overgrown appendage swelled into a full erection.

He licked his lips, it was even bigger now. Both his hands trailed the massive flesh, all the way down to the base, and cupped the Tyrant's round balls. He massaged them playfully, shifting their formidable bulk in his palms, while the shaft rested upon his chest, weighing it down. A soft growl came from the creature.

"You like that?" Wesker cooed, speaking as softly as possible in order to keep the monster in calm dispositions, "How about we have some fun you and I?"

He purred as he kissed the engorged head of the twitching erection, reddened by all the blood coursing through it. He licked the tip eagerly, but was rather disappointed that it was far too large for him to fellate. Nevertheless, he lapped its urethra, the hole wide enough for him to delve deep within. He savoured the bitter taste of the Tyrant, fucking its meatus with his tongue. He soon added a finger inside, then two. Its canal was so large, so warm. It was irresistible and he loved toying with it.

The monster seemed to be enjoying itself as well. Low, rumbling hums escaped its throat and its passivity was very encouraging.

"This gives me an idea." Wesker moaned between long, sloppy licks to the dripping glans before him. He unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall down to his knees before pulling his black briefs along as well.

He stroked his own member a few times, the difference in size compared to the Tyrant was just ridiculous. He pressed both their erections together, chuckling at how utterly dwarfed his was despite being more than well-endowed. He caressed their lengths. His hands not even large enough to grasp the Tyrant alone, it proved to be a difficult task.

But this was not what he had in mind.

Holding onto the monster's shaft, already leaking so much precome it was forming a puddle at their feet, Wesker pressed his hard-on at the tip of the Tyrant's. Head to head. Slowly, gently, he penetrated its urethra. The enlarged phallus accepted the intrusion effortlessly. It went all the way in, smooth and easy.

Wesker kept a close eye on the creature for any sign of protest.

No objections, it seemed.

Quite the contrary, the Tyrant adjusted its posture to compensate for their tremendous height difference and make the invasion of its member easier.

"Well, aren't you just the most precious thing." Wesker had a short laugh, admiring the humanoid before him. He had seen it in suspended animation time and time again. He had always found it so beautiful. To finally have it alive, up and about, gracing his view. It almost moved him to tears.

The culmination of his work.

His magnificent Tyrant.

He held the mutant's erection firmly with one hand as he began plowing its canal. Slowly at first, but he could not hold back for much longer. It was so hot and snug. The abundance of precome made the passage slick and it felt amazing. He penetrated it vigorously, working his shaft inside hard and fast. Never in his life had he thought he would ever fuck someone else's dick. Even if that someone wasn't exactly human, it didn't matter. It was great. He loved his creation and having the chance to have sex with it was so exciting.

His free hand explored the beautiful body before him. Pure white skin taut over chiselled muscles. His oversized arm covered in darker, scale-like growth. Bones protruding out, creating finger-like claws he knew could tear through steel like butter. Three different colours of veins fed blood by three different hearts. The largest of which was beating out of its chest in a marvellous display of sight and sound. The steady thumping was soothing to his ears. He noticed the empty eyes staring at him, the monster's face stuck in a constant skeletal grin due to its lack of lips. It made it rather unsettling to look at, but Wesker was completely unfazed.

He smiled, "You like feeling my dick inside of yours?"

He knew Tyrant could not answer, but from its reaction, he was certain it was enjoying itself.

Interesting, he thought. A creature they had created for the sole purpose of eliminating the unfortunate survivors of biological warfare was also able to be sexually aroused and to even take pleasure in such acts.

That really turned him on. The idea that he had just subjugated an unstoppable killing machine through sex.

It was a weakness of course. Something which could be exploited by someone who wished to get out of the creature's grasp. However, Wesker greatly doubted that anyone would be able to survive handling such a colossal monster.

He knew he could though.

And he would.

Aroused beyond belief, he pumped his dick faster in and out of the Tyrant's urethra. He knew this was not an experience that was likely to present itself again and he had the firm intention of enjoying it to the fullest.

He grunted, fucking the tight canal with all of his strength while feeling the monsters hot breath panting against his gelled hair. The sight of his own member inside of one, so much bigger, was almost hypnotizing. A few more shoves and he moaned, slobbering like an animal, as he ejaculated a generous amount inside of the meatus, filling the giant shaft with his own come.

After a long, satisfied sigh, Wesker pulled out. His seed leaked from the opened tip and he wasted no time slurping at the glans he had just stuffed. He drank everything that trickled out, a mix of his semen and the Tyrant's precome. Delicious.

Swallowing one last gulp, he smiled, as if intoxicated by lust, before turning around.

Now the real fun was about to begin. The one thing he had been eagerly waiting for.

He wanted to feel that humongous erection inside of him. Grabbing it firmly, he guided the tip between his buttcheeks and rubbed it against his hole, twitching with need. He poked his anus repeatedly with it, mewling every time the hard flesh would enter him ever so slightly.

He knew this was going to be amazing.

Enticed by the sensation, the Tyrant pushed forward. This was what Wesker had been hoping it would do. He pressed back against the creature, using the nearby desk as leverage so his body would not buckle against its incredible strength.

The bio-organic fluid in which the humanoid had been slumbering was the perfect consistency and slipperiness to act as lubricant. And, given how much experience Wesker already had with larger insertions, it didn't take much for the Tyrant to successfully penetrate him, sodomizing him balls deep in a single shove.

He gasped in surprise as the air was knocked out of his lungs by the force of the impact and the sheer size of the intrusion. Pleasure and pain mingled together in a delightful dance within his core. The virus had made his nerve endings more acute. His body more receptive, more aware. His senses heightened beyond that of a mere mortal. His ass stretched so wide he felt like he might come any second. His stomach bulged obscenely, the monstrous length pushing behind his abdominal muscles like a battering ram.

He stroked his full belly with both hands, feeling the erection inside of him, larger than anything he had ever taken before. He almost wanted to laugh, his mind slowly coming undone at the sight and sensation he had subjected himself to. The monster was so hot, its metabolism much higher than that of a human, necessary for its healing prowess and strength. He could feel its heat radiating against his palm through his own flesh. Warming him up from the inside.

A lovely shudder coursed through his entire body as a small, soft orgasm washed over him from having his rectum stuffed full of sweltering mutant meat. He had always been very sensitive to anal stimulation and this was but a foretaste of things to come. He knew, if he could get the Tyrant to move, he would probably get the best fuck of his entire life.

Much to his dismay, the creature remained still no matter what. Clearly it didn't know how to react. Its mind a blank slate, wiped out completely, having no instincts of a reproductive nature.

What a shame, Wesker thought. Although the Tyrant's primary function was to be a weapon, he would just love to see what kind of terror a sex-crazed monster could unleash upon the world. What a humiliating, yet thrilling death it would be, being raped until your last breath. He knew he would probably suffer the same fate in the end. He doubted the creature would stop if it accidentally killed him during mating.

But for that, said mating had to happen. Though the feeling of fullness was wonderful, he wanted more.

Much more.

Perhaps he could entice it to take a more active role somehow.

Slowly he pushed the Tyrant away from him, as much as the length of his arm allowed. He had to use a lot of strength to move the stubborn creature.

He then let go, bracing himself against the desk, and the monster slammed back in place, deep inside of him.

Again he lost his breath.

"Fuck, it's big." he panted, salivating. He couldn't wait for the Tyrant to realize it felt good for it too and start pounding his opened ass with its freakishly massive dick.

Once more, he pushed it away. The length nearly pulled his insides out along with it. His hole grossly distended around the hard flesh. Only the head remained inside, slightly flared. He knew it would not come out easily if he tried to break free.

But the last thing he wanted was to break free.

Another slam, just as violent as the previous ones, except this time, the Tyrant growled.

"Yes, you understand." Wesker encouraged it, rocking his hips against the monster.

Indeed it did.

Though mindless, that sensation in its neither region was one it desired to feel some more. The only way to experience it to the fullest was to move inside of the pathetic little creature before it. Such a strange thing. So small. So frail. The Tyrant's primitive brain did not fully grasp all that was going on. It only knew this current pleasure and it somehow suppressed the aggression for which it had been engineered.

Wrapping its giant, clawed hand around the human's chest, it used him like a toy to satisfy itself.

Lifted off the ground like a mere ragdoll, Wesker wailed, not even able to speak due to the ruthlessness of the motion.

He could hardly breathe.

He could hardly think.

He knew it was too late. Now that it had started, the only way for it to end was for the creature to reach its peak. He had no idea how long that would take, but he was thrilled to discover it. Personal research data he would keep to himself, obviously.

Perhaps William would be interested in knowing how long a Tyrant could last though. Provided they'd ever see each other again. Wesker's mind was so lost in a blur of pleasure at the moment, he couldn't feel bitter about his own actions towards the other man. For now, the only thing he could focus on was that enormous mutant reorganizing his internal organs and how amazing it felt.

The fullness, followed by emptiness, then fullness again was absolutely incredible. The Tyrant was spreading him open like nothing ever had before. That thing was far larger than a man's forearm and so hard it had little to no give. The veins were so bloated and numerous, constantly rubbing against his taut hole. The creases of foreskin, thick, fleshy, moved inside of him, clinging to his inner walls. The invasion was so big, it pulled his intestines out along with it. Though he couldn't see from the angle he was in, he could clearly feel it. His rectum was completely prolapsed and could not entirely fold back in its rightful place. There was just no space for it anymore and the muscle was now too loose to try and contain it.

Wesker was elated. The fact that he could take his body this far with little to no effort was probably the best reward the virus had to offer. He could let such a monster completely destroy him and enjoy it without being worried about any adverse effect on his person or even injuries. He felt like he was going to be split in half, yet it still wasn't enough for him.

"Harder, fuck me harder. We've created you stronger than that. Don't hold back on me now."

Of course, the Tyrant did not understand. If Wesker wanted it harder, he'd have to aggravate it somehow.

He could barely move in this position. Legs dangling in the air, body pinned against the monster's chest, its enlarged heart beating steadily against his shoulder blades, its gigantic hand holding him against it.

He could only try to kick a bit.

"Come on, show me what you've got." he hissed as his booted heel met the Tyrant's knee. It felt like hitting a rock. The creature had no concerns for this little insect squirming in its clutches.

Wesker did his best to push himself more urgently against the monster's member. Trying to match its motions and increasing their strength. He kept kicking every now and then and verbally encouraged the creature to not go so easy on him.

After a couple minutes, the Tyrant finally grew annoyed. Its dominant nature did not take kindly to so much thrashing around from its victim. The clawed hand squeezed Wesker's chest even tighter, hard bones leaving bruises against tender flesh. Irritated, it gave a much stronger shove into the man, which elicited a scream.

It enjoyed that.

Another vicious push. Another scream. Like music to its malformed ears.

With a snarl, it adjusted its pace so it would keep hearing that lovely voice crying out. The Tyrant could not tell the difference between wails of pain and moans of pleasure. It didn't matter to it.

In his current state, the noises that escaped Wesker's mouth were both of suffering and bliss. He had finally got what he wanted, but at what price? Any more and he felt like he would reach his breaking point. The fine line between agony and euphoria, razor-thin, and he was stumbling all over it like a drunken fool.

It hurt.

It felt good.

He wanted more.

He begged for it to end.

The cadence and depth had changed. The intrusion plowed his deepest recesses without any mercy and left practically no room for his organs. They were pushed aside with every brutal shove. The pressure on his bladder was so great, his piss was simply fucked out of him. The stream flung to and fro by the swaying of his dick and sprayed the cold concrete floor.

"Fuck. Fuck... Yes. D-don't... ah. Don't stop." he mewled as he emptied himself, trembling in ecstasy.

The Tyrant's rhythm became more erratic as its pleasure built up to a boiling point.

Wesker was also approaching his peak, his inner walls savagely ravaged. His whole body ached in the sweetest ways. He had not expected his little experiment with this aberrant creation to feel so great.

The harder the Tyrant pounded, the more he enjoyed it. The humanoid's chest rumbled in a guttural growl before it shoved its entire length as deep as possible and held it there.

Wesker let out a sound he had never made before as he came from the intense fullness. The sheer force of the orgasm nearly caused him to faint. His prostate, milked to the extreme, gave him an overly abundant ejaculation. Had he not been so dazed, he would have been impressed by it.

What was about to impress him, however, was the Tyrant's release that would make his own pale in comparison. Not even fully recovered from his climax, he felt the erection throbbing inside of him, so intensely, it was almost squirming. It pumped gallons of thick, torrid come directly into his intestines, all the way into his stomach, filling it up until it swelled and ached.

In tears behind his sunglasses, he gagged and threw everything up, bile and semen burning in his throat. The taste strong, both salty and sour, utterly repulsive. The texture thick like batter. There was so much, he felt like it would never end. Gooey, white fluid poured out of his mouth and nose, bubbling and spurting. No matter how much his stomach emptied itself, it would fill right back up. It seemed that the Tyrant's regenerative capacities also allowed it to produce seminal fluids just as quickly as it could ejaculate it.

Although he felt sick, the thought of being so full of come was tremendously arousing for Wesker. Too bad this one was infertile. He could only imagine how many monsters he would be able to breed with that quantity of sperm and provided the right number of women. He himself almost felt pregnant from his belly being so full. His thoughts grew hazy as the constant vomiting did not allow him to breathe much. He hung limp in the humanoid's embrace, half-conscious. His muscles did not even care to contract in order to evacuate all that excess liquid anymore. It just flooded his insides and overflowed out of his mouth. The gigantic intrusion did not allow a single drop to escape from his bottom end to alleviate the pressure.

After a long while, the Tyrant tired out. The thick spurts weakened into small dribbles. Its spent length softened and flopped out of Wesker's abused body, dragging the bright red prolapse along with it. Several inches of glistening rectum, inside-out, beaten and overstimulated. By far the largest he had ever managed to get. As soon as the textured tip of the monster's member popped out of him, a torrent of semen followed its exit.

He collapsed on the floor into the puddle of come and piss as the Tyrant let go of him. The monster became unresponsive, staring listless at the laboratory walls, not even aware of its surroundings anymore.

Still coughing up liquid, Wesker let his weak hands, trembling, reach for his rear to assess the damage. Surprisingly, he was not bleeding, but the size of his rosebud was monstrous. Viscous semen squirted out of it almost continuously like a hose. He squeezed it in his gloved palm, jerking it off like he would his own dick. It throbbed from being so thoroughly abused, but he was still riding the high of that crazy sex and craved more stimulation. He played with his prolapse until he came from it. His distended anus could not even twitch in pleasure anymore. More fluids gushed out as another orgasm took a hold of him and he moaned like a bitch in heat.

Wesker rested there for a couple minutes. Revelling in the aberrant sensations. He waited for his lust to ebb away, but knew it would not happen when he felt himself growing hard again.

Shaking legs protested in weariness as he stood back up.

He stared at the Tyrant, motionless, seemingly lost.

He wanted to go for a second round. He wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life. His ass could endure another beating, he was certain of it. His new body's limits were unknown to him, but he did not feel like he was even close to reaching them. Pushing himself so far sexually had been the most exhilarating moment of his life.

He wanted more.

No.

He needed more.

Unfortunately for him, the sudden noise of the automatic lab door resonated in the room and gave him a slight startle.

It seemed like some members of S.T.A.R.S. had survived their ordeal.

How annoying.

"Oh... Redfield. Valentine. I... did not expect you to arrive so soon." Wesker coughed on his words, his throat still coated in gelatinous come. He wiped long tendrils of it dripping from his chin.

Both Chris and Jill eyes fell on Wesker, then on the Tyrant, then on Wesker again. The mess around the both of them left little to the imagination as to what had just happened. The fact that the captain had his pants down with his member standing proudly erect and twitching with arousal was quite incriminating as well.

The look on Chris' face was that of utter horror and disgust. The colour drained from his cheeks at the grotesque sight of Wesker gaping open and covered in monster semen. The Tyrant should have been the most disturbing display in the room, but it certainly wasn't the case for him. He would never be able to get the mental images out of his mind now. He felt sick to his stomach and averted his eyes. What the hell was wrong with his captain? He had always seen him surrounded by beautiful women and had envied him for it. Why would Wesker want to let such a disgusting creature fuck him? A male creature, on top of everything. Gross.

Jill's expression, however, was much different. She blushed and bit her bottom lip with a tiny smile. What a depraved view in front of her eyes. She wished she had a camera with her to immortalize this moment. She had always found Wesker to be very attractive, but never in a million years would she have imagined just how kinky he was. Despite the situation and the knowledge of his betrayal, she felt a slight hint of bitterness to not have been invited to this little party. She could not stop staring and felt herself grow wet, her cunt warming with desire.

"Well, no time for happy reunion." Wesker panted, trying to right himself back into his pants. The least he could do was to make himself decent for his own funeral.

His gaze turned to the Tyrant as he raised a finger towards Chris and Jill, "Kill them."

The mutant stared at the man who should have been its master. The man it had just mated with. Now there was no pleasure to suppress its violent urges.

That word.

Kill.

It knew that word.

Deep within its simple brain. That word triggered a rush of anger and the Tyrant saw red. Its giant, bony claws twitched in eagerness.

Eagerness to be painted with blood.

Anyone's blood.

All those feeble little creatures around it. How would they break? How would they look when torn apart?

The Tyrant took a step towards Wesker who, in response, took a step back.

"No, wait, don't come this way." he did his best to sound anxious, to make this believable. He had expected this outcome. He knew the Tyrant would not make the difference between friends and foes when ordered to kill.

Anything standing in its way would be obliterated.

Including him.

Just as he had planned.

Wesker's eyes barely registered the speed at which the claws came for him. Pain flared within his entire body, searing hot, but only for a fraction of a second as the largest of the spear-like fingers pierced through his stomach, still full of his assassin's come, and severed his spinal cord.

A scream, faint, ringed in his ears as he drifted away. A woman's scream.

Then everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Chris who screamed.
> 
> Also, enjoy some stuff I drew back then. ♥  
>   
> 


End file.
